The Legend of the Baka Rangers
by DeviousSiddy
Summary: A Story about the brave Baka Rangers in the great world of DOMO.


A story by RisenAngelSoul from Dreams of Mirror Online. I just hosted the story for her. Enjoy~

* * *

_Thunder cackled as it shot throughout the sky in furious hate. The wind was strong and harsh, pushing aside any who were brave enough to try and withstand the beating. Rain pelted down upon the army that roamed the ground in persistence. The Pupu President was leading the march towards Eversun city in bright hate. After watching his corpse's being demolished again and again under the city Inn by the warriors within the city, he was ready for revenge. With thousands of Wild Pu's behind him, he knew no one could stop him. Or so he thought. 4 warriors were being prepared for battle. Their courage, strength, and wisdom were the top of their class. They were…_

"Niiko! Futago! Stop eating like a bunch of rebellious barbarians." Kyuu placed her hands on her hips and glared down at the two Baka's.

Niiko, whose real name happened to be too long to want to be mentioned, and Twinnie, formally known as Futago or darkX, looked up at Kyuu in mock shame.

"Kyuu, this is a crucial time. Me and Twinnie had a bet that we could eat all the Pu meat in record time! Besides, it's all going to the same place. Why not eat it at a faster pace?"

"Did you just use those terms to _rhyme_?" She asked while shaking her head, her long pink hair whisking around her shoulders.

Niiko looked from her hair to her face and grinned brightly, cheerfully saying "maybe."

Kyuu sighed heavily and stormed away from their table while grumbling insults and curses under her breath.

Twinnie watched over his shoulder as his companion retreated and laughed softly. His face turned back to Niiko with dismay.

"I better go check on her. You know how she gets when she has her… days," Twinnie trailed off and winced dramatically.

Niiko laughed, nodding to her brother and watched as his back retreated in the distance. His white hair was pale against his dark skin. Her head tilted in thought as she watched him and Kyuu close together. She was taller than him by a good foot. She was pale herself with light pink hair and fuzzy ears protruding from her head. They twitched with irritation. She was wearing her usual Role Playing costume, with white cat ears twining together in her hair. She looked over at Niiko and scowled, but Niiko knew Kyuu had a soft heart for her. Her red eyes revealed it so.

Niiko's eyes scanned over to her brother, Twinnie, who just smiled at Kyuu's annoyance. He was a human, but he had a thing for the white cat ears, too. He and Kyuu made a formal match. His eyes were red also, complimenting the contrast of his white hair that hung in front of his eyes. He was a bit on the short side, but no one noticed when he fought. He wore a Punk costume, the red and black making him darker then what he seemed.

Niiko sighed and turned back to her food. She pushed back her black bangs for the umpteenth time. She was pale like Kyuu, but her eyes were not. Her right eye was a deep sapphire blue while the left was light amber. She was a Shura, like Kyuu. Her red, fuzzy ears twitched at every sound that flaunted her way. She jumped down from the stool she sat upon, walking out of the Inn and making her way to the bank. Her tail swooshed gently against her exposed legs. She wore a short red and black witch's costume. Her black boots clattered against the cement floor in a fast pace.

"Niiko! Niiiiiiiko!"

She stopped in her place and frowned to herself, turning around in circles to find the source of the sound.

"Niiko-chaaaaaan!"

She moved a hand over her eyes to get a better view of a human girl with dark blue hair running towards her. _Kirby_.

"What do ya' want, Kirbs?" Niiko smiled in amusement as the human girl held up a hand to catch her breath.

"The Elder wants you to the Planetarium. He has some urgent news," she spoke with a serious, clipped tone.

Niiko's brows furrowed together and she looked up to the side, taking in the size of the giant Planetarium. "Okay." Was all she said before walking away, adjusting her bow and arrows behind her back.

Niiko ran up the stairs to the Planetarium, her giant Kukubo right behind her heels. She saw her brother and Kyuu, alongside with someone else. Another human.

He had dark, brown hair. Dog ears ruffled and untamed. One was up and the other slouched downwards in laziness. He wore a traditional male Yukata which was light blue and white.

Twinnie looked back, grinning and waving his hands quickly. "Over here, Niiko!"

"Obviously so, Twinnie. Because I can't see the Elder right there, ya' know?"

Twinnie gave her a small glare before turning back to the Elder. He was looking over something with narrow, wise eyes.

"Kewkie-chaaaan!" Niiko tackled her from behind, causing Kyuu to let out a grunt and groan as she hit the floor.

"Niiko, dangit! Be serious!" Kyuu yelled, trying to push the other Shura off.

Niiko sat on Kyuu's back and looked around at the other human. "Who's the dude?" She whispered in her friend's ear.

Kyuu stopped struggling to get up and looked across the small area, blinking quickly before replying.

"That's Wolf. He was recruited by the Elder himself. I'm guessing top of his class?" She shrugged and finally managed to push Niiko off.

As Kyuu walked away, Niiko couldn't help but watch the new guy's movements.

"Earth to Niiko! Hello, ya there?" Twinnie waved a hand near her face.

Niiko growled and bit his hand.

As the two argued, Kyuu placed a hand over her face and shook her head in shame. "Oh dear Elder, help us all," she muttered under her breath.

"Are they always like that?" Wolf strolled over to Kyuu and whispered.

Niiko looked up and glared. She pushed off her brother and pointed a finger at Wolf's face, "are we always like what? Hmm?"

"Loud and rude," his eyes never looked away from her finger.

"Yeah well! …. Yea…" Niiko hadn't expected a reply, her mind stumbling for a comeback. "You're face!" She stormed away.

"Way to go," he chuckled under his breath.

"Enough!" Yelled the Elder, glaring at them all.

There was a loud bang at the Northern gates and all turned to see what it was.

"Listen to me young Warriors! You are all here on an important quest. The Pupu President had declared war on Eversun city. We have chosen you four…" His eyes seemed to sag with uncertainty as he looked over them all, "but we need your cooperation"

Boom!

The gates rammed again with a giant bang and in the distance wood seemed to break into pieces. Many races were gathered along the front trying to stop the devastation.

"Why didn't we hear about this earlier? Why now when they were already here?" Kyuu yelled incredulously.

"I have just gotten the news now myself, young one," the Elder scrunched his face in anger.

Boom!

"There isn't much time. The army is here and you need to go," the Elder yelled, waving his hands towards the gates.

"Only us? What about the rest of the city?" Wolf asked, looking back over his shoulder.

"We need the city citizens to cover the Northern gates where they have made their presence known. You four will need to defend the city. You are the best. No one else I would recommend."

The four warriors looked at one another and nodded silently, racing off on their pets towards the gates. They climbed the wall and looked down at the oncoming Pu's.

"Holy cow!" Niiko exclaimed, maintaining her balance as the Pu's pushed hard against the structure.

"How are we going to do this?" Twinnie asked in a whisper.

"Like this."

Wolf jumped off the ledge, sword outstretched. His sword hit the first Pu, slicing down deep into the flesh. He jumped off, swinging his massive sword and slaughtering more.

"I'm with that!" Niiko yelled happily and jumped down, her bow slamming down into the head of a Wild Pu. It dropped dead with a loud snort. She took out arrows as fast as lightning, sending them off into the unsuspecting faces of more Pu's. Squeals and snorts were taking over the sound barrier.

"Let's go, Futago," Kyuu spoke softly, taking his hand and joining the others.

Blood splattered everywhere. As Kyuu inserted poison into the last Pu, the chaos finally deceased.

Niiko tumbled down onto the floor panting heavily and sweat glistening off their body. "Whoo! That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Wolf smiled despite his injured arm he received and nodded in victory.

"I guess we should-" Twinnie was cut short.

There was a loud scream inside the city and the stench of burning wood and bodies.

"What!" Kyuu yelled in horror, the first to run to the gate and pound furiously.

"It was a setup!" Niiko screamed, running towards Kyuu and helping to break apart the door.

"He went through the South gate…"

Screams rang from inside as the four listened in Horror.

"Eversun…" Niiko whispered, tears falling hard.


End file.
